federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Christoph Rabbinic CP
Dr. Christoph Rabbinic is the German Jew who joined the Nazi forces in an attempt to help his family escape from occupied Cologne. Several years later through a predestination paradox he was brought to the 25th century and permitted to remain. He currently works on the USS Annapolis as a scientist consultant and explorer. Background Information Believing that his family was safe, in 1944 and with fake travelling papers they were headed towards England. After they found in France however they were brought to a labour camp. Christoph didn't find out about their murders until he had already escaped himself in 1945 when Russians liberated the city of Cologne. His father was executed while attempting to escape the ghetto in 1942 before the males were carted off to work camps. While working for the Nazi's, he assumed the German named Fassbender which was his mothers maiden name. He later escaped in November, 1943 with a young woman named Samantha Elbrunne who claimed to be an alien from the future. Helping her, they waited out the war posing as brother and sister named Christoph and Heidi Muller. Personal Life Eva Schmidt (1944): Chrisoph met his crush when he worked closely with her father throughout his time in the war. He built a relationship with the woman, however nothing came to fruition as she was party of the Nazi party and he was a Jew. Having only a friendship, this ceased when other Nazi men learned of his interest and beat him in the street leaving him with a slight limp after healing. He never saw or spoke to Eva again. Samantha Elbrunne (2397): When Samantha was thrown through time by accident and wound up in Nazi Germany, she was separated from her partner Michael Richardson CP. Thinking he was dead, she went to Cologne to find a physicist and met Christoph. There she developed an affection for him until they escaped in November, 1943. Posing as brother and sister film makers, their romance blossomed and they became an official couple in October, 1944. Anna-Aleena Hunter (2397-Current): Christoph met Anna through their mutual friend Megan. Anna took an interest in his photography skills and he offered her lessons. When they remained together for some time feelings developed and the two moved in together. Anna has essentially been a mother to Christoph's daughter Aaple Rabbanic as her own. Children Christopher has one child with Samantha Elbrunne named Aaple Rabbanic. Education and Career Past Plots Attending the Polytechnic in Zurich, Switzerland he was enrolled in an advanced physics and astronomy course in 1927 and graduated with his undergraduate in 1931. Going on to get his masters and PhD, Christoph defended his dissertation in 1937 regarding the fifth dimension and the revival of the Kaluza-Klein theories for a unified theory of everything. With his PhD in hand, he moved back to Cologne to support his family and sisters, getting a placement as Professor of Physics and Astronomy. During World War II, Christoph joined the Nazi's as a collaborator to provide more money to his family by staying employed at the University and assisting with round ups. Using his connections, he was able to get them tickets to England. With the understanding he would not hear from them until everything was safe, he never expected any communications back. He remained in Cologne until 1943 when he escaped with Samantha. There he posed as Christoph Muller, a film maker who was commissioned to make propaganda films for the troops and Germany. He lived in Frankfurt with Samantha until the end of the war before they left for American and settled in Boseman, Montana. Current Timeline Upon his arrival to the future, Christoph wanted to get his education back and was enrolled at MIT in January 2398. Working through his summers to learn as much as possible, Christopher was able to graduate with an undergraduate degree in Quantum Mechanics in Sept 2400. He then went on to get his PhD again from Sept 2400 to 2402. When he graduated, he eventually became a civilian consultant on the USS Annapolis, hoping to further his study and research. 1 Christoph Rabbanic Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:First Generation Category:USS Annapolis Category:Past Plot Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:April Category:1908 Category:All Characters